Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!)
"Your UnFriendly Neighborhood" is the seventeenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the thirty-ninth episode overall. Plot -I am completely sure!!! - J. Jonah Jameson shouted pointing at a picture of Spider-Man in the latest edition of the Daily Bugle. -He was the one who planned it all!!! The Spider and the Scorpion together against me!!! Remember, Spider-Man is not as friendly as he says it is...- Meanwhile in Midtown High School, students Peter Parker, Danny Rand and Luke Cage were hanging out in the halls with Peter's girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, when Flash Thompson walked past them, pushing Danny with his shoulder. Peter, thanks to his Spider Sense could predict it and caught Rand before he could actually fall. -Lucky this time, Rand. - Flash shrugged looking back, before walking down the hall again. -I wish I could just punch him... - Luke whispered. Danny, Luke, Gwen and Peter all knew about the boys' superpowers, but the rest didn't. Letting someone know their private life was a risk they couldn't afford to take, as they had a lot of people to take care of. -You can't, Luke. - Gwen said sternly, holding her notebook to her chest. -She's right. - Danny shrugged. -I guess I'll have to just put up with it. - The bell rang, so everyone literally ran out of the school. Gwen and Peter were left behind, as they talked against the lockers. -I need to go work today. - Gwen said. -Maybe we could hang out later? - -Yes, sure. What time will you be out? - Peter looked into her green eyes. -Not too late, we just need to attend an special meeting. They say Dr. Connors is getting out of jail soon. - -That's good. I still have a soft spot for this guy... Except when he's all green and scaly. Then he's scary. - Peter shrugged, getting Gwen to let out a soft chuckle. -Will you guys leave soon? - Stan, the Janitor asked, mopping the floor. -Yes, yes, sorry. - Peter said and walked with Gwen out of the school. That evening, while Gwen was wondering the halls of OsCorp before the meeting, she heard Norman Osborn talking to someone. -Otto... - Osborn said. -I finally hired the Taskmaster. He will attack Centipede's warehouse tonight. - Gwen pressed her back to the wall next to the door, trying to listen better. -Why is there such a big deal about Mike Peterson? - Octavius asked. -He is the second Deathlok. Hydra has one, we need the other here at OsCorp. And if we can't get him, we should kill him. - The Green Goblin explained. Gwen ran away from Osborn and Octavius and hid in the girl's bathroom, while dialing Peter's phone number. -Peter... Peter... C'mon pick up... - Gwen whispered against her phone. -Hey, Gwen! - Peter said, picking up his phone. -Peter, there's not a lot of time. Gather Danny and Luke, Osborn hired some bounty hunter to destroy a Centipede warehouse this evening, they want the Deathlok, death or alive. - Gwen spat nervously. -Woah... But we're not friends of either OsCorp or Centipede... - Parker replied. -It's a bad guys crash. It will be catastrophic if they're not stopped... Innocent lives could be lost. - Stacy shook her head. -Good point, that's why you're the smart one here. - Peter chuckled softly. -Gather them Peter! - Gwen squealed, hanging up. -Well... Girls are weird. - Peter shrugged looking at his phone, before calling Luke and Danny. The three of them met outside the Centipede warehouse, waiting for the bounty hunter. -Did Gwen say who was hired? - Rand asked looking at Peter. -Not really... Not that I recall. - Parker scratched his head. Suddenly, Taskmaster jumped between the heroes. -Oh! My favorite fighters! The vigilantes! - Tony smirked. -The Cage, The Spider and The Fist. - -Taskmaster... - Peter whispered. -Fist, Cage, get yourself inside the warehouse and keep the Centipede soldiers under control. -I'll take Tasky. - After the duo walked inside the warehouse, Iron Fist told Luke to cover him. -I need to get my full potential if I want to battle Centipede soldiers. - Danny said. Once the Iron Fist was already at his full potential he stood up, charged his fist and punched a Centipede brute. Luke tore a soldier's trident in half with his bare hands, before using it against his own owner. Peter dodged Masters' first sword slash, but was hit by his shield after he threw it. -Now another shield throw... - Taskmaster said but before the shield could touch Spider-Man again it was grabbed by a red gloved hand. -In your dreams, Taskmaster. - Captain America said. -Captain! - Spider-Man exclaimed. -Hello, kid. - Steve said, before throwing both his shield and Taskmaster's at the bounty hunter. As soon as Danny and Luke got out of the Warehouse and Taskmaster saw himself surrounded he threw a smoke arrow to the floor, escaping in the confusion. -We lost him... - Luke said. -We just came here to protect the innocent. - Iron Fist replied. -We don't want ourselves inside this bad guys war. - Gallery 111_ep_39.png|"The Spider and the Scorpion together against me!!!"|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 121-1-.png|Peter Parker|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) Gwen Stacy.png|Gwen Stacy Stan Lee (Earth-1010).png|"Will you guys leave soon?" Taskmaster_USM_01.jpg|Taskmaster|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 03_ep_31.jpg|Iron Fist and Luke Cage|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 113_ep_31.png|Iron Fist and Luke Cage|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) Iron_Fist_YUFN.png|Iron Fist|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) Powered_Fist.png|Iron Fist|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 05_ep_31.jpg|Iron Fist and Luke Cage|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 140_ep_31.png|Iron Fist fighting Centipede|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 135_ep_31.png|Iron Fist fighting Centipede|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 136_ep_31.png|Luke Cage fighting Centipede|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) IFLCYUFN.png|Iron Fist and Luke Cage fighting Centipede|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) TMSMYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) Peter_Parker_(Earth-1010)_002.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) AEMH_The_Amazing_Spider-Man.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) TMShieldThrowYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 2012-07-22_1121.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) CapAShieldThrowYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) TMSurroundedYUFN.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 137_ep_31.png|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tony Masters (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Project Centipede (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two